Just Another Day
by Jest MEEK
Summary: Written for a Harry Potter and the Children of the Future contest by Reyn. A day in the life of the sons of Draco and Harry MalfoyPotter.


**Rating**: Er...? PG I think...Possibly PG-13

**Genre**: Humor

**Warnings**: Verbal attacks on Hufflepuffs and a wee bit of smut.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Also this is based on Ahja Reyn's Harry Potter and the Children of the Future(www fanfiction net/s/2022903/1/ _you're going to have to insert periods_) It was written for a contest where she gave us a pairing and a coupon thingy. It's a great story! So check it out if you havent already

**Pairing**: Mack and Gabe (three/eight)

**Coupon**: With this coupon, I'll massage your scalp with my fingertips until you are relaxed and free of inhibitions.

* * *

**JUST ANOTHER DAY**

Mack groaned contently. "Gabe, you do this so well."

Gabe scowled at the redhead beneath him. "_How exactly did I get roped into doing this again?_"

"You and your magic fingers, Gabe," Mack moaned underneath him.

Gabe growled softly. He was a Malfoy-Potter damn it! He should _not_ have to do this to anyone…well, anyone except-NEVER YOU MIND!

…ANYWAYS…Gabe's scowl deepened. The point is a Malfoy-Potter should not have to pleasure someone the way he was pleasuring Mack (of all people) at this moment.

Lovely, now he was sounding like his father insulting a Weasley. "_Mack is your best friend…Mack is your best friend…_" Gabe continued his mantra.

"Mmmm…Gabe, harder."

Gabe attempted to glare a hole in the back of Mack's head. Mack groaned as Gabe continued his work. "_Why am I doing this again?_"

**Flashback**

"Father, tell us again how you and Dad got together in the beginning," Rose said sitting down next to Jasmine.

"Why don't you ask Harry?" Draco asked.

"Well, you're version is just so much better than his..." the twins replied quietly.

Draco frowned. "Alright," he began, his frown turning into a small smile. "As you know it all began in our 7th year. We were-"

"Please," Gabe rolled his eyes. "Why are you telling them this story _again_? It's not like they haven't heard this it a million times already…and that's just in the last week alone."

"_We_ think it's sweet," Jasmine said glaring at Gabe.

Rose had a glassy look. "It's the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet," Rose's look changed. "Only, you know…without the suicides."

"So it's not a tragedy," Gabe stated with an annoyed tone. "How can you two possibly be Slytherins? I mean honestly, you sound more like Hufflepuffs."

"Why I-" Rose huffed, clearly offended.

"Father!" Jasmine cried undignified.

"Don't father him," Gabe smirked. "He turns into a Hufflepuff every time he tells a story about him and Dad."

"Gabriel Harry Malfoy-Potter! How dare you call me a Hufflepuff!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah," Lief said appearing out of nowhere. "Only Dad can call him that."

"You're both grounded!" Draco growled.

"No can do, Father," Lief smiled innocently. "Mack and Rama coerced us into studying."

"You're studying in the middle of the summer holiday?" Jasmine asked suspicion evident in her voice.

"Who's studying?" Harry asked appearing from the kitchen.

"We are."

"Mack and Rama are making us."

"What are you studying for?"

"His NEWTs and my OWLs," Lief replied.

"What day is it?" Harry mused.

"What does it matter, Potter?" Draco glared.

Harry shot him a look. "July 10th…You know I'm actually surprised that Mack hasn't been berating you two about studying sooner. Anyways, have fun."

"Potter!" Draco yelled chasing after him. "You two don't even think about leaving yet."

Gabe and Lief shrugged and the four children followed their fathers.

"Potter! You stop right there!" Draco hissed.

"Draco, I'm not going to respond to you yelling at me," Harry glared and resumed walking to his office.

"Harry," Draco whined.

"Yes?" Harry asked turning around.

"_Your_ sons called _our_ daughters and me Hufflepuffs!" Draco said sounding extremely offended.

"And?" Harry kept his face neutral. "What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

"I grounded them, so they can't leave," Draco told him seriously.

"You, of all people, are going to forbid them to go study?"

"I-" Draco frowned. "I don't think you get it. They called _me_ a Hufflepuff."

Harry turned to advance towards Draco, who backed up until he was pressed against a wall. Placing his hands on Draco's waist, Harry sensually moved his palms; one towards the front of the blonde's hips, the other rounding towards the back. As Draco's breath hitched, Harry leaned in to whisper directly into his lover's ear.

"We can play Hufflepuff and the Big Bad Slytherin later." Harry's breath ghosted against Draco's skin as he licked the earlobe, causing Draco to quiver.

The two men turned at the sounds of gagging.

"Oh my eyes!"

"My ears!"

"Ew!"

"Get a room!"

"We have a house," Draco glared. "Now go."

Gabe and Lief burst into smiles. "Thanks Dad! Thank you, Father!"

The two boys floo-ed over to the Weasley's home where they were greeted by Mack and Rama.

"What took you guys so long?"

"You don't want to know," Gabe told them.

Lief giggled. "It was funny."

"If by funny you mean disturbing," Gabe growled. "Honestly, can't they just stick to their bedroom? I swear if I walk in on them one more time-"

The boys turned to a laugh that was attempted to be covered with a cough. Hermione stood in the doorway with an amused look on her face.

"Hi Aunt Hermione," the boys chorused.

"Hello boys," she smiled at them. "The office is ready for you to study. I'm so glad you all decided to begin studying early. I never could convince Ron and Harry to…but well, I suppose we did have other things to worry about." She chuckled softly. "Well off you go, I'll bring sandwiches up later."

"Ok mum," Mack said. "Come on."

The boys walked to the office and got themselves comfortable. Rama and Lief sat close on the couch with their books piled around them. Rama slung his arm around the younger boy's shoulder; of course, he insisted it was because he was helping the younger boy study for his OWLs. Mack and Gabe sat at the table in the room. The four boys sat in silence for a while with the occasional question spoken.

Suddenly Lief spoke up. "Why in Merlin's name am I studying for my OWLs?"

"What?" the boys looked at him.

"I'm only going into my 4th year. Why am I studying now?"

"Because you can never start too early," Mack replied smugly.

"Because I refuse to do this if you don't suffer with me," Gabe stated sounding annoyed.

"Because you _love_ me," Rama smirked.

Lief just rolled his eyes. "You all have issues."

"But you love us anyways," Gabe grinned.

"You don't know that," Lief smirked. Gabe, Mack and Rama grinned at each other and tackled Lief. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Say uncle!" Mack grinned tickling the boy.

"Say you love us!" Rama joined in.

"Say you-"

"UNCLE! I LOVE YOU! LET ME GO!" Lief screamed with laughter.

"Boys…" Hermione opened the door to find the four boys rolling around on the floor. She chuckled softly. "I brought sandwiches."

"Thanks mum!" Mack said as he resumed tickling the young boy.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME GO IF I SAID UNCLE!" Lief cried with laughter.

"I don't recall saying anything about letting him go, do you Rama?" Gabe smirked.

"No I don't, do you Mack?"

"Hmmm…Nope."

"AUNT HERMIONE! HELP!"

Hermione laughed. "Boys let him go."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Lief said between breaths.

"Your welcome," Hermione smiled as a loud _Mum_ sounded from below.

"Behave." With that, she left.

"That was so rude," Lief muttered, wheezing.

The other boys chuckled and dug into the sandwiches. "You know I think it's rather ridiculous for me to be studying…" Lief said softly. "I think I'll just go home."

"Don't do that!" Rama jumped up. Mack and Gabe just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Lief looked startled.

"Why not?"

"Because we're going to be grounded when we get home," Gabe stated. "Unless Dad puts Father in a really good mood…but then we'd just have to wait longer to be punished."

"Punished? A Malfoy-Potter, punished?" Mack and Rama looked at each other with eyebrows quirked.

"Two," Lief said. "We did something stupid."

"Really stupid," Gabe smirked. "Totally worth the look on the twins**'** and Father's faces."

"Totally," Lief giggled.

"Well?"

"What did you do?"

"We called them Hufflepuffs," Gabe said simply. "Honestly, they aren't _that _bad."

"No," Rama said. "But they're not exactly the smartest or bravest bunch around."

"That's beside the point."

"Can we change the topic, please?" Lief asked.

"Alright," Rama grinned. "Want to play Chess with me?"

"Sure." The two boys walked over to the chess table.

"Lief is so dense," Mack grinned.

"No he's not!" Gabe said sounding outraged.

Mack gave him a pointed look. "Of course, he's not the Malfoy-Potter I know that's dense."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying maybe it's a trait you and Lief inherited from Uncle Harry…"

"I am _not_ dense."

"Right, you aren't," Mack rolled his eyes. "And my father and Uncle Draco actually like each other."

"Has anyone ever told you sarcasm is not your forte?" Gabe growled.

"Come on, you can't see what's staring you in the face?"

"Are we still talking about Lief and Rama?"

"Sure, whatever," Mack groaned. Gabe just stared blankly at Mack. "What are _you _going to do about Desire and Parker?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabe frowned. "Desire is obsessed with me and Parker hates me more than fluffy bunny rabbits."

"Now you know that's not true," Mack told him. "You heard him after the Leaving Feast."

"I heard what he said," Gabe replied. "But we didn't hear the whole conversation."

Mack groaned inwardly. "You know what he said and you know what he meant."

"Not really," Gabe shrugged. "We don't really know him that well. He's always been a pain in my arse."

"Not always," Mack pointed out. "Only since Desire started Hogwarts."

"Which might as well been forever," Gabe said. "Parker hates me with a passion."

"The same kind of passion Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry had for each other?" Mack smirked.

Gabe shook his head. "Are you comparing Parker and me to my fathers?"

"History has the tendency to repeat itself you know," Mack said knowingly. "And besides, there's a thin line between love and hate."

"Please," Gabe rolled his eyes. "Just because it worked out that way for my fathers, does not mean it is the same way with me."

"If you say so," Mack said with an air of knowledge beyond Gabe's comprehension. "Some people are just lucky in their search for true love."

"What are you going on about now?" Gabe glared.

"I'm just saying whereas it was so hard for Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco to get together, it was far easier for my parents to get together," Mack stated. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," Gabe huffed. "You're like a riddle."

"I just mean that _if _you and Parker are meant to be, or you and Desire," Mack added hastily after the look Gabe sent him. "It would be harder for the two of you to overcome your differences than, oh say…Lief and Rama."

"Now we're back to Lief and Rama?" Gabe asked incredulously. "What about them?"

"You know how they feel about each other," Mack nodded in their direction.

"It's hard not to," Gabe agreed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really," Mack said smiling. "I bet you Lief is going to do something _cute_ and Rama is going to do something…well, surprising."

"Surprising?"

"You know, a Rama thing," Mack grinned knowingly.

Gabe laughed. "Alright you're on. What do I win when he doesn't?"

"Yeah, right…" Mack laughed. "Loser does one thing the winner wants. Anything."

"Alright," Gabe nodded in agreement. "What is the-"

"HA! I took your Queen!" Rama shouted.

"Awww," Lief sniffed and pouted, sticking his lower lip out, chin quivering.

"Aw, Lief," Rama frowned softly, eyes softening.

Rama quickly leaned forwards and kissed Lief on the lips. A blush crept onto Lief's face. "What was that for?"

"Er, nothing," Rama said quickly handing the Queen back. (Just for you Reyn!) "Your turn."

Gabe's mouth dropped. "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

Mack smiled innocently. "You'll never know."

"Why you redheaded git-"

"Now that thing you have to do for me," Mack grinned. "You have to massage my head. Because you know this great brain of mine needs to relax every once in a while."

"And you're not a bit conceited," Gabe glared.

"Nope," Mack grinned. "You're the conceited one in our group."

"Why you-"

"Massage! Now!"

**End Flashback**

_Oh right, I remember_, Gabe groaned inwardly. _I ought to remember not to make bets with Weasels…I MEAN WEASLEYS! Oh for the love of…_

"Hmmm…Gabe…" Mack moaned.

_Would you just shut the bloody hell up?_

Gabe looked up at chuckles he heard. "What?" he barked.

"It looks like you've freed him of all his inhibitions," Rama laughed.

"Yeah," Lief grinned nervously. He glanced at Rama shyly. "All he's been saying for the last five minutes is 'Hmmmm…Gabe…' Honestly, I think you turned his brain into mush."

"Good," Gabe glared. "Screw this, I'm going home. I think I'd rather face Father's wrath than listen to my best friend practically orgasm over a massage."

Lief and Rama laughed loudly, following a still ranting Gabe out of the room.

"Hmmm…" Mack sighed contently. "That was nice."

**THE END.**


End file.
